


Slow Dance

by Jbears



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, High School, Homecoming, It's real soft., Like, Pining, Surprise that Nicole is a gay mess for Waverly, Wayhaught Week 2020, mush, slow dance, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jbears/pseuds/Jbears
Summary: At least I'll get one of these Wayhaught Week prompts in!Day 3 Prompt: Slow DanceHomecoming at Purgatory High. Pining. Lots of it, but with a happy ending.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	Slow Dance

“Haught, Jesus. Stop pacing. It’s just a lame-ass dance.” Wynonna grumbled from the couch at the homestead where she was immersed in something on her phone. Nicole stopped in her tracks, scowled, and crossed her arms. Within seconds she was back to pacing, not even realizing she’d picked it back up.

Her palms were sweaty, the tight top button of her shirt seemed to inch smaller and smaller with each step she took across the small living room. She adjusted the bowtie she’d worked relentlessly to perfect and brushed off the non-existent lint from her brand new vest. Wynonna, however, leaned back in her ridiculously tight red dress, her perfectly thick curled hair falling over her shoulders like some kind of goddess. Nicole internally grumbled and fussed with her own unruly red locks.  _ Why is Wynonna always so perfect and doesn’t give a f-- _

She stopped her thoughts when she heard the old stairs creak across the room.  _ Oh god. _

Down walked Waverly Earp. Any coherent thought fled Nicole Haught’s mind as her best friend came toward her. Her best friend who she’d been in love with since before she knew what love was, and her best friend who her world revolved around.

Waverly’s outfit was another issue entirely. Nicole failed epically at caging her eyes from wandering down the slim light blue dress that hugged every curve and showed off every muscle Waverly had worked for as head cheerleader. Much like Waverly, her choice was bold yet elegant, the perfect mixture of sexiness and soft charm.

As Nicole stood transfixed, her eyes wandered quickly back to Waverly’s, and she was rewarded with the smile that lit her world each time she saw it.

“Looking hot, baby girl!” Wynonna interrupted, causing Waverly to blush, and Nicole to avert her eyes to her shoes.

“You look beautiful,” Nicole said in a low voice as Waverly approached, their eyes meeting again.

Neither heard the car horn honk from the driveway or the doorbell, but Wynonna grabbed for it.

Waverly stepped closer to Nicole and touched the edge of her bowtie. “You look--”

“Finally! You guys are late.” Wynonna yelled as the rest of their friends piled into the small house. Both John Henry and Xavier took a moment too long admiring Wynonna’s choice of dress, while Jeremy and Robin chatted with each other in their own world, followed by Chrissy Nedley, Rosita, and Perry Croft.

“I told you we all should have just met at my parents' place so the limo wouldn’t have to stop at four different houses,” Perry said to the group.

“And it’s ridiculous to take a limo to homecoming, but here we are,” Wynonna piped back. “Let’s blow this pop stand.”

The crowd funneled right back through the front door onto the porch.

“Oh, Waverly. I didn’t want to forget,” Perry held out a plastic container with an oversized corsage within it to Waverly. His grin was massive.

Waverly blushed and for a split second her eyes flashed to Nicole before taking it gratefully and placing it on her wrist. It matched perfectly to the flowers on his jacket lapel, and to Waverly’s dress. He’d clearly put some thought into it. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and held out his arm for her.

What Waverly didn’t notice was Nicole slinking to the back of the group, mentally pep-talking herself for the night ahead.

As the group got in the limo, Nicole internally sighed as she realized the only open spot was right next to Waverly, beside Perry. Luckily the ride to the high school was all of fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes that she tried not to focus on the warmth of Waverly’s length pressed against her side or the fresh open scent that was so uniquely Waverly’s. She simply ignored having a soft hand casually placed on her thigh and Waverly leaning in to tell her how excited she was for the evening. There was a glimmer in her eyes that Nicole wished she had put there. But no, it was fine. 

It  _ wasn’t _ the first fifteen minutes of torture that the night held…

Once at the school, everyone funneled out, Waverly managing to be last. Before she realized what she was doing, Nicole held a hand out to the younger girl to aid her from the car. She was rewarded with the smile that always caused a flutter in her chest and a deep warmth that spread from their joined hands. Perry hadn’t even noticed, busy talking with the rest of the group. 

“Such a gentleman.” Waverly smiles at Nicole through her eyelashes. Their eyes held a moment too long, and Nicole wondered if Waverly was waiting for her to do something. 

“Let’s go, losers!” Wynonna shouted across the group. Their spell broke, their joined hands quickly dropped. Perry held out his arm once again for Waverly. She accepted, this time with a distinct look back at Nicole. 

_ Keep it together, Haught. She’s going to think you’re a creep if you keep staring.  _

—

The Purgatory High homecoming dance was the culminating event of the week-long festivities the school celebrated. With their hockey  _ and _ women’s basketball championship success that year, spirits were high. The group entered, feeling as though they walked the red carpet. 

Nicole quickly realized that no one actually sits on the bleachers, pining for the one they didn’t get to come with. No, it was nonstop socializing, getting nowhere near the dance floor or food and punch for the first hour. Waverly however, immediately bolted for the dance floor along with the other cheerleaders, and it took every ounce of Nicole’s willpower not to stare, or go after her for that matter. 

That was the thing about Waverly, though. The perfect balance of sweet and sexy, and it drove Nicole insane, making her be at the other woman’s heels whenever possible. To so many, she was simply the head cheerleader. Confident with her body in every aspect, and the object of lust for so many of their male classmates, so of course she was out flaunting herself for everyone.

But Nicole knew  _ Waverly.  _ Waverly was her best friend. The most beautiful woman inside and out, whip-smart, and would remember even the smallest details in her stories. She was the person she shared her dreams with, her fears, the person she knew always had her back, and the most  _ fun  _ person she knew. That’s why she was out there. Because she wanted to have fun and didn’t care what everyone thought.

_ And all you can think about is making out with her... _

Cut off in her staring was a harder than necessary nudge to the ribs from Wynonna and a flask being not so discreetly shoved at her. While she was resolved not to get drunk and make a fool of herself, she wasn’t a prude. Maybe a bit of whiskey would help her calm the hell down.

“Having fun, tater Haught?” Wynonna asked.

“Good as can be expected, I guess,” Nicole replied noncommittally.

“Gonna ask her to dance?”

Nicole nearly choked on the swig she’d just taken. Her eyes bulged as she looked at Wynonna in question.

“Shae. You know she’s on your team.”

Nicole gave her a questioning look.

“Not just your basketball team, genius.” Wynonna took another swig and placed the flask back in her dress. Nicole rolled her eyes.  _ Just because there was another single queer person in the school didn’t mean you had to marry them.  _ Instead of responding, Nicole followed the nearest group out onto the dance floor, decidedly away from Shae. While it wasn’t her favorite activity,  _ like it’s Waverly’s... God, she can dance-- _ Nicole didn’t mind it. 

They ended up close to the pack of cheerleaders and of course Waverly saw them, and of course she immediately pried herself away from her current group and slinked through the crowd their way. She was out of breath, and Nicole tried not to notice the sheen of sweat that collected down her neck, or how the bright spotlights made her practically glow. Instead, she just smiled and let loose to the music blasting through the rented speakers, and the small-town college DJ behind the equipment messing with it any way he could.

Despite her attempts to dance alone, there was a magnetism that pulled her closer to Waverly Earp. Perhaps it was due to the attempt to avoid the Wynonna sandwich being created by Dolls and John Henry, or maybe it was Robin and Jeremy all over each other to Nicole’s other side. But before she knew it she was ever so close to her crush as the music pumped on.

Her hands ached to reach out and slide along Waverly’s hips. To pull her in close and wait for Waverly’s arms to wrap around her neck, their bodies flush with one another. So instead she raised her hands to the sky, closed her eyes, and felt the music instead of longing to feel Waverly.

And yet still, Waverly seemed to come ever closer. Her back faced Nicole, her arms swaying to the rhythm, and her own eyes closed. While they never touched, Nicole couldn’t help but lean down ever so slightly to feel the heat radiating from the other woman. 

Before she registered it, Nicole chanced a hand out cautiously to Waverly’s hip, fingertips barely brushing, and immediately felt Waverly move closer. Nicole’s world was coming undone with the simple touch and the fact that Waverly hadn’t recoiled from it. Gently pressed to each other, small points of contact front to back, they felt only the music and each other for just a moment. 

Neither noticed the song coming to an end. When it did though, Waverly turned and gave Nicole the look she’d dreamed about so often. Nicole almost thought she was imagining it. 

“Waves!” Perry Croft suddenly appeared beside them and held out his hand with a smile, oblivious to what had just happened. “May I?” 

Some stupid slow love song blasted over the speakers as pairs formed all throughout the gymnasium. Still breathing heavily, Nicole stepped back, the spell broken. She didn’t chance a look directly at Waverly but instead smiled at the two and bolted from the dance floor. 

She didn’t see Waverly hesitate, or the longing look she gave the retreating redhead before reluctantly accepting and plastering on her best smile. 

Nicole headed straight for the slightly quieter corner with the food and drinks.  _ What just happened? _

“Haughty sauce. Stand right where you are and keep a sharp eye open.” Nicole heard Wynonna call from behind her. Nicole realized she was in front of the punch bowl and turned to figure out what Wynonna was up to. 

“Don’t look at me!” Wynonna flailed her arm for Nicole to turn back around while she was leaned over the punch bowl with her flask back out, “cover me, genius. You’re the one who wants to be a cop, practice your lookout skills.”

_ Because a cop would help spike the punch. Right.  _

Nicole didn’t care though, it was the least of her thoughts. No, all she could think of was whether she was going crazy or not at the idea that Waverly had wanted to dance with her like she just did or if she had just made the whole thing up. 

She did, however, manage to shift her position when the principal walked by a few yards away, blocking Wynonna’s nefarious activity. 

“Thanks Haughty” Wynonna clapped her on the shoulder and handed her a cup of punch. She swallowed it down, knowing instantly Wynonna had graciously given a little extra kick to the cup. 

The slow song mercifully ended, couples either quickly dispersing back to their social groups or standing there making out until a teacher broke it up. Waverly emerged from the crowd, a smile once again on her face as she spotted Nicole. 

Nicole quickly stopped her from reaching for the punch bowl beside her, knowing Wynonna had tampered with it. “Here, allow me.” She gracefully poured a cup from the other punch bowl and handed it to Waverly. “Wynonna got her hands on this one…”

She’d never been quite so nervous around Waverly before. But when she looked up and saw Waverly looking at her like no one else was in the room, it all seemed to vanish. It was just Waverly. Waverly whose friendship she knew she wouldn’t lose even if she went for it. So she did. 

“Hey Waves, I know you’re here with Perry, but would you maybe want to—“

“Alright, everyone! It’s the time you’ve been waiting for!” The principal announced from the front of the gymnasium, “Let’s have our homecoming court up here for their announcement and dance.”

Waverly looked a moment longer at Nicole, waiting for her to finish what she was asking. Nicole thought there was hope in the eyes lingering on hers, but she blushed and stuttered instead.

“You should get up there. Have fun dancing with Champ Hardy.” Nicole added a smirk to hide her disappointment. Waverly had told her all about the dread of dancing with her ex-boy man boyfriend and star hockey player, and the time had come. Cheers erupted from across the cavernous space. She watched the light in Waverly’s eyes disappear as dread settled in. She looked at Nicole a moment longer, and when she got nothing back, nodded and turned toward the front. 

Nicole was instantly angry at herself for not following through, but also didn’t want to stay and watch Waverly with yet another guy. One that no one blinked an eye at for being with her, and a lot of people probably thought should have another chance with Waverly. 

She caught Perry’s reaction as well, his attempts to be casual failing as he stood with his arms crossed, clearly jealous that Waverly was with Champ. Nicole envied even his step up from her in the line of getting to be with Waverly. Everyone  _ really _ thought they would be a good match, Waverly and Perry. And damn it if he wasn’t nearly as smart and nice as Waverly herself. What chance in hell did the awkward queer jock have with her? No one understood their friendship to begin with, let alone the idea of them  _ dating _ . No, Waverly was just the sweetest, most accepting person, and loved Nicole for who she was, queer or not. That’s all...

She managed not to watch as the two of them danced away, the perfect high school picture. Boring really. It sucked that it hurt so much. 

She was done for the evening. 

“Wy, I’ll catch you at the homestead later. Afterparty, right?”

“You’re bouncing? Lame.” Wynonna shouted at her, “Yeah, we’ll be there after this shit show is over. Gotta make sure Waves gets home alright.”

_ Guarantee it’ll be the opposite. _

Nicole waved and pushed through the crowd out into the night. 

—

Nicole pulled the end of the bowtie, quickly unbuttoned the strangling top button of her shirt, and let her vest hang loose. Her house was walking distance from school. Hands in her pockets, she walked through the massive school parking lot in the cool night air.

She supposed the night had gone exactly as expected, but perhaps not as she had secretly hoped. She endlessly tried to accept that her infatuation with her best friend was just that. A one-sided infatuation that if she could keep under control, could remain harmless. She’d get over it without anything awkward.

But it still hurt. It still sucked. She wished she had whatever it was that Champ, or Perry, or any of the other guys that caught Waverly’s attention had. And for a second, the way Waverly had looked at her that night, she thought it might be there…

But she didn’t want to put that on Waverly. She deserved to have a carefree life, uncomplicated by what people thought, even if they were accepting. Nicole dealt with it every day, even though she’d not once been made fun of or ostracized because of her identity. She groaned when she realized that Waverly even had something to do with that probably. Everyone loved Waverly, so she was allowed to have a queer best friend. No one questioned it. Why complicate that?

“Nicole!”

She heard her name faintly yelled across the parking lot, but thought she was imagining things.

It wasn’t until she heard the awkward clop of heels running across the pavement that she turned to find Waverly Earp a few feet away.

“Hey.” was all Waverly came up with.

“Hey Waves,” Nicole replied stupidly.

They both stood there for a moment.

“I was uh… waiting for you to finish whatever you were going to ask me back there,” a small smile crept onto Waverly’s face. Nicole looked like a very terrified deer in the headlights.

“Oh. I uh, was just going to offer you a ride from my place back to the homestead afterward, if you needed one...” Nicole spitballed.

Waverly’s smile fell for a moment before her eyes narrowed. Nicole could never seem to lie to her. She sighed, knowing she’d been caught.

“Well if weren’t going to ask in there, then you’re going to make me do it?” Waverly questioned and Nicole was confused.

At Nicole’s continued dumbstruck expression, Waverly moved in close. She placed a hand on Nicole’s chest, running her fingertips down the buttons of her pressed shirt and hazel eyes looked up into Nicole’s brown ones. Her other hand landed on Nicole’s hip, and then she was oh so close.

Nicole’s mind short-circuited.

“Dance with me, Nicole Haught,” Waverly whispered.

Nicole looked deeply into Waverly's eyes, trying to register that she'd really just asked that. She couldn't help but believe her, that it was real.

The smile that lit Nicole’s face was brighter than any Waverly had ever seen. 

“That’s not much of a question, now is it, miss Earp?” the hint Nicole’s usual cockiness made Waverly smile in return.

Waverly stepped back from Nicole and turned, “I suppose if you don’t want to --”

Nicole gently grabbed her hand and pulled her back in close, spinning her into her arms. She took Waverly’s left hand, pressed it against her chest, and brought Waverly’s other arm to rest around her neck.

And there in the parking lot, with no music at all, they had their first dance.

______________

“Of course I remember,” Nicole whispered back to Waverly as they swayed so closely to each other. “You think I would forget the night I found out the love of my young life had the hots for me too?”

Waverly rolled her eyes and snuggled deeper into her wife’s embrace as they danced the first time married. Their friends, their family all surrounded them as they swayed in the night, just the two of them. No one else existed, just like that first time in the high school parking lot.

Then crowd joined in, couples together moving with the music.

“You know you would have found out earlier if you’d have just asked,” Waverly added.

“Well I asked you to marry me, and that worked out pretty well,” Nicole replied.

Another eye roll, but she knew Nicole was right. “That it did, my love.”

“Alright, enough grossness. Isn’t it time for the sister dance?” Wynonna cut in.

Nicole happily stepped back. She had the rest of their lives for all the slow dances they could imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the sap!
> 
> I'm on twitter @jbears20
> 
> :)


End file.
